


Of hybrids and families

by HitTheWall



Series: Hybrids and Families [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Hybrids and Families AU, Mentions of blood and inury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy. Adventurers from a small guild known by basically no one. Make-shift family of three going on missions, getting into trouble on their way.There is more different in them than simular. But they all are bound and brought together by a simple fact.Hybrids are highly unliked in these lands.The continuation of the AU going by the same name. Preferably read after previous works.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrids and Families [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. We introduce our heroes. Tommy is also there

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, i have a lot planned for this AU...

The walls of the town stood tall and grey, seemingly infinite, disappearing into the sky. Cold walls were unwelcoming and promising of distrust and misery. The grass at the base of cobblestone blocks were yellowish and withered, lacking sunlight and warmth. Huge gates of dark wood menacingly stared down two figures before them. One of the figures was hunched, face scrunched in exhaustion and pain. Some make-shift bandages visible under the long coat, blooded and dirty. This young man was wearing a once black, now long-faded grey scarf and a hat, under which dark brown hair was peeking, sticking to the sweaty forehead. Another person was slack on other's back, seemingly unconscious or sleeping. Pale face and dirty-blond curls cowered by a hood of his jacket. The last person standing was wearing a long dark-red cloak. His frame from head to toe hidden from strangers’ eyes.

They were alone by the gates. No guards or any more people were in sight.

Wilbur resisted an urge to groan. This town promised to be so difficult. And he swore to God, if he wouldn't get in quick and effortless, he would start blowing shit up. Even if Techno would scold him for forever afterwards.

Wilbur readjusted Tommy on his back. Right, no time for brooding. But… How to get in?

“Techno..?” - he started hesitantly.

“Yeah. I guess we should knock.” - shrugged the cloaked figure.

Technoblade proceeded to do just what he said he would - knocking three times on the hard wood of the gates.

At first, it was quiet. A couple of seconds passed and something (“finally!” - thought Wilbur) has moved on the other side.

A slim, rectangular-shaped window slid open. There an unfriendly pair of dark eyes appeared. They squinted, clearly annoyed at an early visit.

“Who the hell are you? What do you want here?” - grunted the stranger.

“Hi, hi, hello, lovely morning! Tell me, please, kind sir, is this the famous “Neubonk town”? Cause man, I'm telling you, it looks absolutely-” - Wilbur's feigned cheerful speech was interrupted by the same gruff voice.

“State your names and goals. Now.”

Wilbur took a deep breath and tried to smile again.

“Of course, of course! My name is Wilbur. Here is my license!” - he clumsily fished out a card out of his pocket, Tommy still weighing on his back, making him antsier and antsier. - “I, I mean, we work for the adventurers guild called “DSMP”. - he held his card in front of the opening.

Dark eyes scanned the card and after a few seconds of silence, the stranger (the guard, Wilbur presumed) blurted out:

“What the fuck is “DSMP”?”

Wilbur sighed. Of course, nobody would know a relatively new, tiny, hybrid friendly guild. But it was a licensed guild and Wilbur knew this was clear from his card.

“As I said, it's a guild. A licensed guild. Which has given us a quest. And we are here to fulfil our task. From our guild. Do you understand? - Wilbur was struggling to keep the smile on his face. What else would this idiot ask? What is a guild?

“Don't talk to me back, brat.” - he spat on the ground. Wilbur heard saliva hitting the dirt on the other side. - “I can just fucking ignore you like you fucking deserve. Coming to my town, talking shit…”

“Excuse me.” - Techno calmly interrupted.

“What do you want, hoodied prick? Another suspicious motherfucker, I swear to God-”

“We are here on an assignment from a very important person. We have an extremely valuable letter we have to get to its addressee. If you intervene, there will be consequences..”

A silence spread for a few moments, but it was quickly broken by now spitting and loudly swearing guard.

“What the actual fuck did you say to me? You think you tough, all broody, hiding your pathetic face, spitting such big words! Meet my eyes, you coward, before I tell you to fuck off forever from these gates!”

While the guard was cursing, ignoring all attempts of someone from the other side trying to calm him down, Technoblade has risen his dark-crimson eyes to meet the burning gaze of the guard. He shoved a letter into the gate's opening, gloved hands tense from annoyance.

“Recognise this signature?”

The stranger has stopped his tirade and gazed deeply into the paper. His face paled slowly.

“Carson… King…”

“And to whom, may I ask?” - lazily grinned Techno.

“Jeb… Jebediah… Schlatt…”

“Wait, what did you say?!” - Technoblade heard from the other side.

“Oh, man, that was a big secret, you know.” - Techno has gasped, face slack. - “I wonder what this certain Jebediah Schlatt would do if he knew, that a couple of no-good guards have leaked his secret message…”

“Don't! Don't… call him that…” - the guard yelped.

“Don't call who “that”?” - inquired Wilbur, but the small window with scared brown eyes has closed.

Before Wilbur could get bitter, he heard the key, turning heavily in the keyhole. A moment later, a door has opened, revealing a shaking man in barely put together armour. He was clearly not happy with newcomers, it was even more evident now in his stance.

“Fucking fine, you can come in. Give me your full names and fuck off. If I see you on the streets again, I will personally throw you off the goddamn walls, got it?”

Wilbur smiled, as he was writing bullshit names on the guard's list. Techno was the best at intimidation.

“Sure thing, Mr. Guard! It's a pleasure working with you!”

“Shut the fuck up, twink. If I could, I'd snap you in half and left outside the walls for wolves to eat.” - the man snarled.

“Oh-oh, I'd be careful while talking with honourable guests, who can easily destroy your career with just an accidental slip of the tongue-” - Wilbur cooed.

“Enough! Get the fuck out of my sight.”

Wilbur grinned and followed through the door, Techno after him. As soon as they passed two guards - one scared and the other confused, Wilbur rose his hand to flip them off. He didn't need to look back to know that they'd won.

Techno snorted quietly. The mood has gradually shifted towards positive.

“Techno, how did you know this would work?” - Wilbur asked, amused.

“Oh, I didn't. I just guessed that it was an important letter, since we were so annoyingly pestered about its safety before the departure. Then I just started pulling up names and following with his reaction.” - there was a clear spark of mischief in Technoblade's eyes, which Wilbur was really pleased to see.

“Let me guess, they need to train at least for another hundred years to see through your bluff, am I correct?” - Wilbur grinned again.

“I'd say you are too generous, but overall can't disagree. Nerds.”

Wilbur laughed and then felt his side flare up with pain again. Right. They were supposed to head towards the doctor immediately.

“I think I'll go search for a doctor. You, Techno, go find us an inn. As always - cheap, quiet and…”

“Alright, alright. I will find us an inn, jeez, stop harassing me. Cheap, quiet, where everyone minds their own goddamn business. I remember.” - Techno rolled his eyes.

“Good. Then meet you here in three hours, regardless of the results.”

“Sure.” - Technoblade shrugged and headed in a different direction. Will swore to God, that this man had a weird, unfairly convenient compass somewhere inside his pink body.

Siren hybrid has sighed again and went towards the main square, aiming to start getting answers from the locals. It was gonna be another long day.


	2. Wilbur is annoyed with people and someone helps

At this point, Wilbur has lost any hope with this town. Locals were gloomy and busy and absolutely refused to speak to him. He even tried chasing down the most friendly-looking man. As soon as the guy noticed this, he bailed with such speed, momentarily escaping the wounded hybrid with a teenager on his back. And everyone acted pretty much the same.

Wilbur's eye twitched.

"What the fuck is their problem..." - he subconsciously touched his fins, relief filling the anxious heart when he found them still hidden under the scarf. Same with his ears. Then why were everyone so... Avoidant?

"Sorry for that, dude" - Wilbur jumped at the energetic voice he didn't recognise. He turned sharply, prepared to face the person, who caught him off guard.

His side and tense muscles protested angrily. He ignored them.

Will's tired eyes met calm amusement in the brown eyes of the stranger. There was a young man standing in front of him, relaxed, lazily chewing on something. Ironically enough, he was wearing a beanie. Wilbur quickly wondered, if this person too had something to hide.

"We are not used to strangers. Actually, I don't remember anyone coming here for years almost. Well, except for traders and..." - he looked Wilbur from head to toe - "...Other presentable-looking folk. No offence, my man".

Wilbur was too tired to really care for the jab, but a pang of self-awareness found it's way into his heart. He remembered his mother.

He didn't dwell on that.

"Please, for the love of God, just tell me where the hospital is". - it almost sounded like he was begging, but Wilbur didn't care already.

"Well, not quite the hospital, but if you turn there" - it took Wilbur some restraint to not react to the man's hand moving. He followed the gesture with his eyes. The man (now when he looked closer, he was Wilbur's peer, maybe even younger) pointed behind him - "Then to the left, you'll see the med shack".

"The what?"

"The med shack" - the stranger shrugged - "What, does this town look like we have good healthcare?"

Wilbur blinked in confusion. Well, anything will do as long as they treat his little brother. Who still hasn't woken up.

"Thank you. I'd love to chat more, but I'm kinda in an emergency here" - Wilbur passed the man, heading according to given directions.

"Sure man, good luck with your brother. Hope everything works out" - the stranger said to his back.

Will hummed absent-mindedly. Finally, he knows where the goddamn place is.

And only when his new acquaintance has disappeared into the streets of the town, he realised that he never mentioned that Tommy was his brother.

He stopped caring as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the green painted cross on the outer walls of... Huh, really, a shack.

Wilbur reassuringly squeezed his brother's arm, limp and cold.

Finally!

He opened the door with a kick of his foot and immediately called:

"Hello, I really need a nurse, can anyone help?"

The room was quiet and mostly empty. Only one stooped figure in white resting behind the counter. The woman didn't move much. Only her slightly risen eyebrow was the proof of her attention being somehow directed to the intruders.

"Name and business?" - she turned her gaze away towards the lazily ticking clock.

"William Serene. My brother was heavily injured last night and I'm extremely worried about his wellbeing" - no reaction followed - "So help me" - she blinked, still avoiding eye contact - "Please".

She rubbed her red-rimmed eyes and grunted:

"Sure"

Wilbur's mind went blank, completely out of ideas or motivation to think of anything. What was it with this town?

"Oh, right. Put him... Yeah, there. That room is free I guess" - the woman still didn't move.

So Wilbur did just as he was told. He entered the room (clean and bright, surprisingly) with a door on the other wall and a white-sheeted bed in the middle of the room. Nothing fancy, but nothing fancy was needed here.

Tommy needed medical assistance. And Wilbur would get it no matter what.

The man gently lowered the teen on the bed, making sure to not jolt his injuries. He took a quick look at the pale, slack face and rushed out the room. Someone had to fucking co-operate. And quick.

Unknowingly of his brother leaving, a certain blond has opened his eyes, confused and alone in the room.


	3. Hello, wanna share government secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up and meets a friend (?). Took him long enough.

Tommy woke up groggily. Everything ached and not even in a post-Techno-training way. Even worse, actually. Like he was ran over or something. Like he was cannon-balled in the ribs. In short – Tommy felt like shit.  
  
He gasped silently and tried his best to suppress the moan of pain. Why him..?  
  
The low grey ceiling stared back at him, eaten by mold in places. He heard Wilbur loudly fuming nearby. Good to know some things never change. The second voice was unfamiliar and slowly getting angrier. This wasn’t good, attention to them was no good, there was always the risk of their disguises failing, and-  
  
Tommy attempted to stand up from the surprisingly comfortable cot. He managed to sit up before his brain registered the shooting pain in his thigh.   
  
Tommy’s vision whitened, but he didn’t let out a sound.   
  
You gotta stay quiet to survive, you gotta stay quiet-  
  
“You shouldn’t get up just yet!” – Tommy heard someone anxiously blabber. The teens head momentarily snapped to the side, meeting eye to eye with the owner of the voice. Then quickly shifting to two pairs of rapidly fluttering see-through wings on the back of the stranger.  
  
The boy, seemingly a peer of Tommy, seemed to catch up to what had happened. He clumsily rushed to hide his hybrid traits behind the oversized green shirt, two barely visible antennas nervously flickering.  
  
Tommy sighed. He knew that feeling all too well. – “Don’t. I won’t tell anyone. I am…” – he hesitated. Should he tell to a complete stranger that? He probably shouldn’t, but… - “I am… You know… Like you, too…”  
  
Tommy started to regret all his life choices before his blue eyes met another blue pair, filled with caution and interest.  
  
“You promise you won’t tell on me?” – the teen asked uncertainly.  
  
“I promise. Why would I anyway?” – Tommy asked rhetorically.  
  
“…To get the bounty and the respect and recognition..? To shake hands with JShlatt himself?” – the nervous boy inclined.  
  
Tommy blinked, surprised – “Erm, sounds like a shitty reason. And that JShlatt guy sounds like a douche. Does he want hybrids dead..?”  
  
The other boy finished buttoning up his shirt and now stood awkwardly in front of Tommy. He laughed nervously.  
  
“Pretty much, yeah. He made that law when the lockdown started. Here hybrids are believed to bring illness and death. Like a bad omen, you know?”  
  
Tommy did know, unfortunately. Knew too well how meaningless and cruel witch hunts were. How many hybrids fell prey to them.  
  
How many kind and innocent people and families.  
  
Somewhere fire cracked and smoke filled the boy’s lungs.  
  
“Though it’s been about, erm, 14? 16 years since the plague died down? Yeah, I’m not too sure, I was just a baby, if born at all…” – blabbered the antenna-guy.  
  
“…the plague?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. He heard Will reading some research on the town, but he never cared enough to actually listen. And even if he did, was there any info on that..?  
  
“Ah, yeah, you aren’t from here, are you? Shouldn’t we, like, start with the introductions and stuff? And then start all the “sharing confidential deadly secrets of our government” stuff?” – Tommy chuckled at that. The gesture made the stranger a little less tense. He smiled. – “I’m Tubbo. I kinda work here, help with all I can, and, since I can’t read, try my best to gain as much medical knowledge from observing.”  
  
Tommy mused. There was a lot to unpack there, but he decided to start slow and gather himself a bit, heart still beating too fast from the unwanted memories.  
  
“The name’s Tommy, but everyone just calls me The Great Innit.” – he crossed his arms proudly, immediately feelings his ribs protesting.  
  
Tubbo seemed to notice his pain too.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Tommy, but lie back down, you shouldn’t walk yet! I did some work on you, by the evening it should get better.”  
  
Tommy blinked in pain and confusion. This kind of pain? In a couple of hours? Hard to believe.  
  
So he said just that.  
  
Tubbo shifted on his feet, clearly conflicted about something. Tommy stayed silent, watching the inner struggle of the other. What was there even to hide?  
  
“Look…” – Tubbo averted his gaze – “You weren’t supposed to see that. I slipped and showed you… My traits because I accidentally got my clothes stained with blood. I was changing and then you just… Bolted. I know I seem weird and untrustworthy, but I promise, that…”  
  
“Fine, fine, just don’t start crying. Big man Tubbo says I’ll be alright by the evening, then I will. You are the doctor here after all.” – Tommy shrugged.  
  
“…Aren’t you curious though?” - Tubbo looked like he regretted his question immediately, hair moving slightly with now invisible antennas. Anxious, huh.  
  
“I mean, I am. I am already feeling better. But you already did too much by not simply ratting me out. Our folk… We do have secrets. I understand, you don’t have to explain to me anything.”  
  
And Tommy meant that. He knew what it was like to be compromised, forced to spill everything, to be in constant fear of others finding out.  
  
Knowledge bore consequences. Some could be deadly.  
  
He didn’t need this burden on his shoulders. Sometimes being unaware could only be described by the word…  
  
Bliss.  
  
Tubbo seemed to completely relax in Tommy’s presence. He was folding his discarded clothes and putting his tools in a neat bee-themed backpack.   
  
His eyes were soft when he muttered a quiet “thank you”.  
  
Tommy just nodded.  
  
After a couple of silent moments, Tommy seemed to remember where he was. He already guessed it was the town they were supposed to get to. There simply were no towns nearby the place he blacked out. But where was he exactly..?  
  
“Hey, this is Neubonk town, right..?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“And this room..?”  
  
“The med shack #4.”  
  
“The what..?”

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not the best, so feel free to correct my stuff lmao.
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can. We'll see how it goes, oof.


End file.
